


Dear Harry Potter

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Avada Kedavra, Death, Deathly Hallows, Father/Son, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Hurt, Letter, Love, Pride, Torture, dumbledore - Freeform, life - Freeform, twist - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Hagrid writes to Harry about the time he watched him die.





	

Dear Harry,

When they tied ropes around my neck, I thought that I was doing this for you. But you walked right into the trap. I knew that they would hurt me, torture me, kill me. But it didn't matter, because the greatest honour I ever had was raising little Harry Potter. My life only ended when you joined us.

I didn't care about your scar or your last name. I cared about your Quidditch match, your exams, your friends, your weekend, your life. I cared about you.

When the green lights lifted you from your feet and threw you across the wood, I felt like everything I've ever done for you, was pointless. Little Harry Potter, the boy who mattered, dead before my eyes.

I was angry, I was furious. I blamed you, I blamed Dumbledore, I hated you all for bringing me this pain. They seen me cry. They laughed and jeered and kicked. They made me carry you for everyone to see. I had to deliver your body to your friends, your girlfriend, your family.

Your body is still so light. When I looked into your face, I seen the baby that I held so many years ago. Tossed black hair, a shining, ugly scar on your face. I kissed it back then. I wanted to help the pain, because you are only a child. But I couldn't now. You're gone. You're lifeless. It isn't the same anymore.

Yes, I was never fit to father any child, but I fathered you as best I could. And God knows, you were the best son that I could ever wish for. I love you but you are gone.

Years have passed but it's still so blurry. I remember the first time you flickered your eyes. I thought that I had gone mad with grief. I don't remember much else. You moved, you jumped away and you saved the world. 

I was angry. I was furious. Why did you do that? Why did you make feel like that? But not anymore, I know that you did what you had to. Knowing that you're alive and happy gives me the greatest pleasure, that an old man like myself could ever ask for.

Dear Harry, my name is Rubeus Hagrid. I carried you, I fed you, I taught you. I am proud of you, and always will be.

With Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written kinda quickly, I'm just experimenting with letter writing and themes of grief. I hope it's okay and that you liked it. xx


End file.
